


The Song That Bound Us

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Foreknowledge, Future Canon Character Deaths, Gen, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Daeron was the greatest singer among the Sindar, and the Song that made the world echoed in his mind.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	The Song That Bound Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom Weekly, Challenge 55 - Writing on the Wall.

Melian was always watching him now, a sad look in her eyes as Daeron continued to carve the history of the Sindar into the stone walls of Menegroth. He ignored her, even as the Song continued to pulse through his veins, telling him of what was to come. There must be something here, he knew, even when they were all gone and the seas had claimed Doriath as its own. 

The Man appeared in the clearing as Lúthien danced, and he was there unwillingly, but chained to what the Song said he would do. 

He stood before his king and recounted what had happened, knowing it was their doom and knowing what the Song would cost. Melian’s gaze was still on him, the only other one who knew what was coming and the only other one bound to wait in silence. 

This was the cost of being the greatest singer the Sindar have, and he carved his last words into the walls before he left the caves forever.

Even as he left, the Song rang in his head and he knew - Lúthien would die for her Mortal, Thingol would die for the jewel, and Menegroth would die for the Song. 

He wished, Melian’s gaze lingering in his mind as he left, that he did not know what was to come. 

He wished he did not know that he would leave and live, and continue to record their history until even the Song barely remembered them in its harsh, unyielding verses.


End file.
